


【有尔】Bar

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（JackGyeom）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【有尔】Bar

「喝！喝！喝！喝！喝！」

一口接着一口，咕咚咕咚灌下酒杯里猩红色的液体，烈性酒的火辣从舌尖烧过喉管，苦辣中却又带着一丝甜腥。身边的人已经暗暗攥紧了拳头，却又醉倒在那千娇百媚的一眼里，顿时失了脾气。

饮尽最后一口的时候，气氛正好漾到顶点。

王嘉尔放下酒杯，抬手用衣袖蹭了蹭嘴边残余酒渍的痕迹。不知是酒精的作用还是人潮的喧闹，身子已经逐渐开始燥热起来，他顺手解开胸前衬衣的两颗纽扣，跟着音乐走进舞池混杂的人群里。

金有谦摇晃着酒杯里未尽的酒水，而后抿了一口，眸色暗沉的看着在酒吧各色闪光灯下纵情热舞着的那个人。

衬衣的扣子被解开，露出大片大片雪白饱满的胸膛。额头的汗珠沿着脸部锋利的曲线滑落，滴落在透光的丝质衬衣上，更是性感撩人。紧实的腰身，挺翘的臀部，跟着音乐扭动时暴露出的完美身体曲线，也不知道吸引了酒吧里多少虎视眈眈的人。

还有三分钟。

热舞着的人们都停了下来，围着舞池中央那个耀眼闪烁的人拍手叫好，欢呼声一波接着一波，起哄声也愈发热烈。

还有两分钟。

「帅哥！过来我们这边啊！」

「跟爷走吧！包你以后吃香喝辣爽翻天！」

「他要是跟我走了，今晚这里所有人的酒水费我就全包了！」

还有一分钟。

所有人的目光都聚集在王嘉尔身上，只有金有谦一个人，低着头自顾自的喝酒。远处传来的越来越近的脚步声，皮鞋一下一下踏在木质地板上，正朝着他这个方向走来。

五。

「各位。」

四。

「不好意思。」

三。

「我已经名草有主了噢。」

二。

王嘉尔停住脚步，软软的靠进金有谦怀里，伸出双手环住对方细长的颈脖。

一。

「带我走吧。」

 

酒吧后街的奔驰车上，震耳欲聋的音乐声里，相拥热吻着的两人，几乎隐没在了无边的夜色中。

昏暗的路灯或许是唯一的见证者，能够将车内的春色光景一览无遗。还有那些淹没在躁裂乐声中的低喘与呻吟，也被一并收入耳中去。

面色潮红的人跨坐在他的小爱人的胯部上，丝质衬衣的纽扣已经被全数解了开去，衣服松松垮垮的挂在肌肉线条分明的手臂上，有种半脱不脱的风情。

催情药引发的情热使全身的肌肤都泛起一层细微的粉，热浪又再覆上一层薄薄的汗，是情色又迷人的模样。

被抱进车里的那一刻王嘉尔就按耐不住的往金有谦身上蹭，光裸的下身处粉嫩的性器直挺挺的戳在对方小腹上，后穴因药效分泌出的肠液沿着股沟滑下，落在身下人黑色紧身裤包裹着的那一大团凸起上。

他自动将火热的双唇贴上去，舌尖缠绕搅动着津液发出啧啧的声响。身前的性器已经肿胀得厉害，却得不到抚慰。王嘉尔急得发出低低的呜咽，眼眶红红的看向他的小爱人。

这样委屈巴巴的可怜样子金有谦又怎么受得了，一边将细密的吻落于对方唇瓣肩颈，一边用温热的掌心握住胀热的物什，富有技巧性的上下撸动，又在对方临近高潮的时候低头去啃咬胸前那两颗甜美的浆果，不出意外的在一声短促的呻吟后换来一手的黏腻。

不够。

这还不够。

前端的欲望得到纾解，后穴里的空虚感却愈发强烈。王嘉尔几乎已经是浑身瘫软的窝在对方怀里，却依旧用那只接近无力的手去牵引对方的大掌，将它引向那个隐秘的部位。

纤长的手指破开穴口的软肉挤进紧致的肠壁，王嘉尔疼得浑身一哆嗦，下一秒却又沉溺在情欲的海洋里。高热的穴道逐渐被越来越多的手指撑开，可那难耐的空虚感却半点都没有消解。

不只是这样，他还想要更多。

「谦呐...唔…！要…我要….」

一开口就是满带欲望的娇喘，性感的小烟嗓被情欲困住，更是沙哑得让人心醉。金有谦几乎就要忍不住将人按在身下狠狠贯穿的欲望，但却又要耐着性子来惩罚怀里这个不安分的替他挡酒的人。

血腥玛丽里的催情药，人人都知道是给他金有谦准备的。这样下作的手段他见的多了，怎么推脱他心里自然有数，可偏偏这酒却被王嘉尔夺了去。

他知道王嘉尔是担心他，却又恼怒于对方超出他预料的过火举动。即使是他金有谦今晚逃不开这杯酒，他也不情愿自己的心肝宝贝为了给自己挡酒而被别人给看了去。

于是他将双唇贴在对方耳廓旁，用手指把下面那张温热的小嘴撑得更开，指腹按压着对方的敏感点的同时压低了声音说——

「想要什么？用这张嘴告诉我。」

 

紧身裤上的皮带被手忙脚乱的解开，裤子连同内裤都被身上的人略显焦急的一起扒下，粗长的性器被释放出来，顶端似乎还冒着丝丝热气。

王嘉尔就着刚刚粘在小腹上的精液上下套弄了两下，然后就用手撑起软绵绵的身子，握着巨物抵入后穴那张正贪婪的不住张合的小嘴。

借着重力一寸一寸的吞下，坐到最底处的时候两人同时发出了一声满足的喟叹。金有谦刚想挺腰往上顶，身上的人就自己抬腰动了起来。

催情药的药效猛烈，明明已经是浑身乏力的人，却又被药性牵制而欲罢不能。金有谦看着王嘉尔脸上分明是疲倦的神色，却依旧不停扭动着腰身，方才想要小小惩罚对方的心情立刻消失不见，转而心疼的圈紧了对方的腰。

他把王嘉尔脱力的双手环在自己肩膀上，轻柔的吻了吻对方的脸颊。

「我来就好。」

一下一下激烈的往上撞，怀抱着的这副身子他早已是过分熟悉，所以每一次都撞在那敏感的凸起上，换来怀里人愈加放肆的呻吟。两人连接处的那片春情恰巧被衬衣的下摆遮住，却又隐约透出那淫靡交媾的景色。车身也随着孟浪的动作不住的摇晃着，发出吱呀吱呀的声响，又尽数被爆炸的音乐声吞没。

王嘉尔很快到达了今晚的第三次高潮，只是催情药的药效实在是太过持久，他已经累得不行，在排出第三股白浊时候浑身不住的痉挛，括约肌连带着甬道内的肌肉也剧烈收缩起来，紧紧绞住了那根还在作乱的巨物。

金有谦又抓着对方的腰狠狠顶弄了几下，将滚烫的精液一股一股浇筑进蜜穴的深处。待到一切恢复平静，他才一下下抚摸着怀里人光裸的后背，给累得不行的人顺着气，享受着这片刻的温存。

「哥，以后别再这样了。」

「我是担心你…」

「这一杯酒没什么的，哥这样更让我担心。」

他托住对方饱满的臀肉将人抱起，性器啵的一声从后穴退出来，甬道内混杂着的那些粘液也顺着大腿根部留下。奇异的感觉让王嘉尔羞红了脸，埋下头就往金有谦怀里钻，原本的小烟嗓也因为害羞带上了细细软软的语气。

「流下来了…」

「什么？」金有谦没听清。

「那些…嗯…东西…流下来了…」

金有谦低头看着对方可爱娇羞的模样，忍不住又吻住那两片软嫩的红唇，等到又把人吻到快要喘不过气的时候他才稍稍松开对方，用只有两个人能听见的声音说——

「我会帮哥清理干净的。」

「我们回家吧。」

 

-Fin-


End file.
